Property of the King
by Againstnormal
Summary: When Orihime returns from school, a mysterious visitor with a crippling reiatsu confronts her about her feelings towards Ichigo, and whether she can accept the man he has become. HichiHimeIchi.


**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to Tite Kubo, unfortunately. But he has the same birthday as I do, so at least I have some connection XD

**Warnings: **Language (Hichi has a dirty mouth xP), and smut. Lots and lots of smut.

**Property of the King**

He was the last person who she had been expecting to be sitting on her couch when she came home, and when she realized what form he was in, the last _hollow_ she had been expecting.

He pressed his chest to hers, meeting her lips hungrily and his dense reiatsu flooded her senses, engulfing her. It was Ichigo... but it _wasn't _Ichigo. It was Ichigo's body, his hair, his skin, but it was his _hollow's _eyes.

The hollow had gained dominance over her easily, teasing her still shocked tongue into motion. "Hmm...it's nice to finally meet you in the flesh, princess." His voice echoed eerily, reverberating through her body. He leaned closer her, whispering, like it was a secret only she was allowed to know. "I've heard so much about you... and from you, when Ichigo's asleep, like now." The hollow guessed that Orihime would take his meaning as that of her words of love, when it could be taken so differently, and chuckled darkly.

He planned to change that.

"D-does Kurosaki-kun know?" Orihime asked quietly, affirming his belief. She was trying to hide her fear of him in her voice, but didn't do a great job. The edge in her words bit at the hollow.

"He doesn't see what _I_ see, princess." The hollow bit the side of Orihime's neck in his form of retribution for her fear, delighting in the small, but powerful, drops of blood that he had released. She gasped in pain, but he slid his tongue back over the wound soothingly. She tasted so fucking good, he could've sucked her dry right then and there. However, he found that he would regret it if this girl died. She was Ichigo's princess, and his own.

"He doesn't know about the things you dream about... the things you crave." It was just a guess on his part, an educated one, yes, but a guess none the less. It turned out to be a correct one when a flush lit Orihime's cheeks and neck as she realized what the nightmarish man was implying. There was no way he had that power... seeing into her dreams? She'd never even heard of tha-

"There's so much about hollows you still don't know, princess..." He whispered into the shell of her ear, running his tongue down the same area his breath had just been brushing over with his words. "There's so much you can still _learn_..." He kissed down her neck to her collarbone, before pulling back and away. "Unless... you don't want to learn, princess." He stepped closer to her, letting his spiritual pressure get a little more tense. "Maybe... you don't feel the same way about Ichigo, now that he's got me. Maybe, princess, you're too scared of him to love him. Too scared of me." He said, voicing the words that Ichigo had worried over since Orihime's rescue.

Orihime's shocked eyes met his, and she risked her life, smacking the hollow's pale cheek with as much force as she could muster. He didn't move, onyx eyes focused on her, waiting for her words. She was staring at the floor, fists clenched uncharacteristically. Her large eyes finally looked up to his as a tear slipped down her cheek and she bit her lip. "I... would _never_ abandon Ichigo." Her hands shook, and she wondered if she had gone too far. Would this inverted Ichigo's face be the last thing she saw?

"You can accept us, even though you're frightened by us? Even though we make you cry?" The version of Ichigo asked, grabbing hold of her shoulders roughly to prove his point. He and Ichigo certainly weren't _good _in any normal person's perspective. Ichigo was about as dumb as a rock when it came to reading the princess' body language or feelings, and most people would say a hollow isn't healthy for any human to be near for any length of time.

"Yes," she said quietly. "Always."

He ran a hand down her side, smoothing over her white shirt, edging the hem of her gray school skirt softly. "I want you to prove it to me, princess. Prove that you're ours, and ours alone." Orihime's eyes widened at his implication, and he pressed his muscled chest to her front, running another hand under her covered breasts, eliciting a surprised shiver from the girl.

"Y-yes, h-hollow-san." He pressed her to her couch, pinning her underneath him on the cushions. His legs were around her waist, tightly holding them against each other. He smelled feminine arousal in the air, sweet and sensual, and the weight of a hunger Ichigo had long repressed fell to the shoulders of his acting pawn.

"Could it be, princess, that you're already wet for me?" Her round eyes met his, her face pink, and he reached underneath her gray skirt casually, brushing up and down her inner thighs. She sighed in pleasure before he rubbed one finger against her panties. "Definitely wet," he said, looking up at the girl. "Did just our little talk do this to you?" He added a bit more pressure to his finger, continuing to rub her through her panties.

His eyes met Orihime's hazel, and the heat in his normally cold eyes made another stab of heat flood her. She could see the lust in this blackened stranger's eyes, and wondered if that was actually how Ichigo felt for her, or if it was just his demon self that lusted after her. He was seemingly unaware of her internal conflict and pulled away from her panties to push her school collar away, pressing hot kisses up her collarbone and to her neck. She shivered in pleasure, leaning closer to him.

"Maybe, you're quite the closet pervert, _princess._" He whispered in her ear, rubbing her breast roughly through her shirt. She flushed yet again and looked away from him, focusing instead on the suddenly interesting wall across the room. "I think you are. I think maybe you wouldn't even mind it rougher." he again whispered. Orihime wondered at her behavior, thinking that maybe _her_ dark side was just coming out to play with _Ichigo's. _She couldn't help but be curious at what his definition of "rougher" was, and, though she was still afraid of him, she didn't think that he would hurt her, at least not intentionally.

"You are ours." the hollow stated with such vehemence that Orihime felt her breath stolen from her, locking her hands behind her head with one of his own hands.

He slanted his mouth more successively over her lips until they were completely lip-locked and gave her a sharp nip on her bottom lip with his incisors, hard enough to cause a small rivulet of blood to flow, causing Orihime to give a pained and shocked gasp. He eagerly enveloped the lower lip and began to forcefully suck on the deliciously tender pink skin. Tingling sensations raced through her veins like wildfire. All she could do was moan and gasp breathlessly as he tortured her bottom lip –his tongue eagerly lapping up the sweet blood. After the blood flow had stopped, he boldly plunged his tongue into Orihime's hot cavern as if he owned it, which, in his opinion, they did.

Four months ago, when Ichigo had begun nursing a crush on the redhead, the hollow had quickly realized this body's intense physical attraction to her. That was when the hollow had started formulating a plan. He'd of course kept it secret from Zangetsu and Ichigo, not wanting them to ruin his fun.

He smirked at Orihime's pleasure filled moan as his tongue expertly wrapped around her own, delighting in finding where her most pleasure-filled spots were. His bruising kiss lasted on for several minutes as he was determined to claim every inch of her mouth for his own. He never relinquished his plundering conquest, even as Orihime gasped and panted for air. Giving her tongue an extra hard and arousing suck, he finally parted his lips from hers to leave them plush, red, panting, and a little moist. His eyes darkened as her eyes slowly parted open, revealing lust-filled orbs.

"I…chi…" she panted weakly, her chest rising up and down rapidly.

His length stirred at her sensual whisper, he grinded his jean-covered hips against her school skirt. Parting her knees and sliding his lower body in between them, he smirked at her small mewls as she felt his straining erection pressing rather intimately against her, only her panties protecting her. He gave a close to indiscernible growl at the unbearable heat of her core pressed hard against his arousal and Orihime watched as he glanced over her head and what she guessed to be her hands. She watched dazedly as he let go of her wrists, but she left them where they were.

Her attention was brought back to the man before her as she felt his hands tangle in her hair and his long, elegant fingertips traced her neck and soon, his tongue followed. His traced intricate and meaningless patterns on her soft, sweet-tasting skin. Closing his eyes, he reveled in her sweet taste and promptly buried his face into the crook of her neck where the shoulder and neck met. He took a deep breath and cracked open one eye.

All along, the princess beneath him had been straining against him, unknowingly seductive. Her back arched up against him, almost like a feline, with her head thrown back, causing her long, red strands to encircle her head like a halo. Because of his legs pinning down hers, he took the prime opportunity to grind against her. It was pure, unadulterated, animalistic pleasure. Pleasure shot through him every time their hips meshed together; he panted softly, trying to control the urge to throw away his plans and instead fuck the girl until tomorrow's daybreak. When his control began to tread deadly on breaking, he released his hold on the woman and watched with satisfaction as Orihime collapsed against the couch, sweating and gasping for breath.

Her body felt like pudding. Orihime gasped and panted for air, her eyes closed in exhaustion. Her body was on fire, unbelievably hot. Feeling him shift, Orihime slowly opened her eyes to find that he was now, even if his lower body was still meshed to her own, he was taking off the sweatshirt that separated them. Underneath it, he had worn a black, skin-tight, short-sleeve shirt. Without him having to take it off, Orihime could all ready see the ridges and the distinct, chiseled features of his chest and arms. Powerfully distinct, but somewhat lean muscles decorated his arms and his chest was firm. She'd seen it all before, but now it was _different _and her eyes unwittingly trailed downward to see his well-defined abs. She swallowed, realizing how much she appreciated Ichigo's taste in clothing.

Orihime couldn't stop from watching as he took off the shirt as well. Her eyes, enraptured, trailed over his lightly tan physique. She could see a few pink and white scars against his skin, from before her powers had developed, but they didn't take away from his looks, merely added to his appeal.

He delighted in the feel of her heated, soft flesh against his fingertips, running his hands up and down her arms before tugging on her shirt. One button popped off and skidded to the other side of the room. The hollow smirked at it.

He continued on his tormenting, pleasurable journey of taking off her uniform's button-down. When he reached just over her white bra-covered breasts, he gave a rough squeeze, his large hands melding against the soft mounds. He smirked when Orihime gave a pleasurable gasp, arching against him pleadingly, asking for more. Golden embers glinting maliciously, the cruelly stroked the nipples through the fabric of her plain bra. His strokes were light and teasing. Orihime gave a pleasured whimper, finding that she was willing to completely submit to this form of Ichigo, lustful for him even. Did that make her a bad person?

Closing her eyes for a few brief moments, Orihime unknowingly traveled back in time. Outwardly, her body acted on to her thoughts. Her thighs tightened around hiss slim waist as more unbearable heat pooled into her stomach. Her chest heaved upward. Her position almost looked agonizing as she arched upward into his large, slender, elegant hands.

"You could have just asked, princess," he laughed, the smirk growing more rapidly across his face. The bottom buttons on her shirt flew off at once when he tugged sharply on the cloth, and he undid the bow at her neck easily, dropping the useless clothing to the floor beside the couch.

She watched him, his golden irises now intently staring at her breasts, which were tightly bound by a white, plain, bra that was comfortable and practical. It wasn't anything special, not even lace. If she had known he was going to see her like this today, she would've worn her white lace set. As it was, she didn't even think her panties matched. A blush lit up her cheeks as his hands roamed over the globes.

"It's very…innocent. You don't know just how much it fucking turns me on…" He whispered, returning his kisses to the side of her neck.

Orihime sucked in a quick breath and before she could think or do anything, his lips, hot and searing, encased one of her nipples despite the fabric. The air was knocked out of her as she began to pant, almost hyperventilate. Her senses were incredibly dulled as she felt his heated tongue frantically lick her right nipple hard and fast. The actions caused the heat to pool renewed into her stomach. The ache between her thighs caused her to rock and grind her pelvis upward into his bucking and grinding hips. Their lower bodies meshed together. He was surprised at her behavior, perhaps she wasn't quite so innocent as he and Ichigo had assumed?

He captured her lips possessively. A warm, tingling sensation washed down her insides from her head to her toes. Unlike the feeling of being submissive and weak… Orihime felt a heated coil wrap around her. Her brain automatically shut down and she was left to the airy feeling of being swept away. Her muscles felt steamed and relaxed at the same time. Insides melted…even her strong-willed and somewhat innocent heart.

Orihime gave a surprised gasp when her bra was quickly cast aside. She shivered when feeling the cool air sweep around her exposed breasts. Goose bumps raced up and down her back when feeling the ends of his orange hair caress her skin. She took in a shaky breath, her emerald eyes staring up at his entranced topaz-colored, onyx-encased orbs. They were transfixed on her bare chest. Idly, Orihime admired the smooth planes of his face that was abnormally vacant of his trademark smirk or frown. His hot breaths washed over her pale skin; his large hands on her exposed breasts felt unbelievable.

Orihime arched her back and moaned when his long tongue deftly licked the tip of her peaks. He smugly watched as she trembled under his hands, which were heatedly rubbing the sides of her hourglass figure before grasping her lovely hips. She squeaked endearingly when he mischievously rubbed the sensitive flesh underneath her skirt and slightly inward of her groin. He took note with a smirk how her legs tightened around his waist. Orihime couldn't help but think that maybe she wasn't as innocent as she thought... and maybe _Ichigo_ wasn't either. He was _really_ good at this.

The girl didn't know how he did it so quickly, but one second later she felt her most intimate parts exposed, her panties dangling off the hollow's index finger and her skirt up around her waist. "Hmm... I would've expected you to be a matching girl," the hollow said, grinding his hips once more into hers. She blushed at his words and shivered, moaning. Orihime's hands clenched and unclenched tightly against her couch's cushions and beads of sweat formed on her forehead and on her temples. Her body felt like liquid fire.

Wiggling her hips, Orihime tried to get closer to the unbelievably hot spot that was just beneath his pants, before stopping in wonder at herself. Were they really going to do this? This wasn't how she'd imagined it at all... Her eyes widened in pleasure and she moaned before blushing at the wanton sound she had just made.

She looked up at him curiously, to which he said, "Oh, I'm not done with you _yet, _princess_."  
_  
Leaning forward, the hollow buried his face into the valley of her luscious breasts. He momentarily took pleasure in the velvety-smooth skin before he firmly grasped her full hips, causing Orihime to gasp in anticipation. She moaned, subconsciously moving and rubbing her excited, flush body against the hollow as his hands grazed over her smooth butt cheeks before roughly squeezing them. Orihime's eyes snapped open, meeting possessive ember as she felt her folds being invaded.

Orihime gasped in pleasure, but closed her eyes at the painful pressure of his finger slipping through her. He stopped moving, waiting for her to adjust, before using his thumb to rub softly at her clit. Orihime gave a loud moan, arching her hips higher, causing his finger to plunge in deeper.

He groaned at the insanely hot texture of Orihime's inner passage. He bared his teeth, trying to keep himself in check…if only for the moment. The girl felt uncomfortable again as he added another finger. He moved back and forth snowly, pumping inside of her, making her more relaxed for a much larger intrusion. She mewled in desperation as he added in a third finger. She began to frantically thrust her hips forward, craving for that delicious friction as his fingers massaged her walls. His thrusts were hard and gratifying, pleasurable.

"Ahh!" She moaned, wanting more.

Pure need and want was controlling her mind, her body, and her words. She felt completely swept away, forever lost to the emotions that were careening through her. Her body was on autopilot as she had lost the ability to think a long time ago. It craved to be touched…to be caressed…and to be loved. She gave a low scream as he pressed his thumb against her swollen nub. Total and absolute pleasure ruptured through her frame. The uncontrollable ache that she was slowly becoming accustomed to was washed away in an instant, immediately replaced with a much more burning torture of needing fulfillment.

He clamped his mouth over an erect nipple, taking delight in the emotions and actions that he was creating in the little princess underneath him. The beautiful and rather prudish girl that they knew was replaced with someone else, someone he, _the hollow, the pawn, not the king,_ had single-handedly created. The woman was still beautiful and incredibly sexy, but became a full-fledged sex goddess when lured out of her hard shell of modesty. He felt the hot liquid swirling around his fingers that were enviously purged deep within her and eventually making its way over his thumb and down his hand to his wrist. She was so hot and ready…

A deep throated groan escaped him. He closed his eyes and urged his hips forward, growling at the friction he felt as he bumped into his hand, causing his fingers to delve deeper into Orihime's passage. The girl cried out in ecstasy, arching painfully off of the ground. He felt his stiff manhood rub gratifyingly against the couch through his pants. It brought a minor feeling of pleasure as he tried to ease his extreme discomfort. And then he stopped.

She mewled in displeasure, seeking fulfillment. "I want you to beg, princess." the hollow said, watching over her flushed body.

"Please, please. Faster! More!" he decided he'd let her get away with not being specific for now when she cried out as he sped up his hand and fingers. His thumb began to move incredibly fast in circular motions over her clit and Orihime's screams became high pitched as the sudden tempo caught her off guard. His fingers delved impossibly deeper, rougher. She frantically arched her hips so that she would go over this cliff that seemed to be approaching. She whimpered in desperation.

Hissing between his teeth, he allowed his index finger to retreat, causing a moan of distress to leave the redhead beneath him. However, that moan turned into a scream of rupture and pleasure as he viciously squeezed her nub.

It was soul-stealing as she felt utter pleasure ripple through her body. Her body broke out in spasms, contracting around his fingers, trying to draw him in. She moaned his name and he continued to pump his fingers quickly, hoping to prolong her release. Finally, however, Orihime felt her legs quiver as her body began to come down from its height of pleasure. The ache in her lower abdomen was finally appeased with the rather intense orgasm, Orihime allowed her body to melt against the couch beneath her. Heavy eyelids closed as Orihime tried to regain her breath. She sighed gently as he withdrew his fingers. Long eyelashes fluttering, Orihime half-heartedly looked up to blush lightly. He smirked as he licked off the liquid on his fingers like it was a delicacy before the girl closed her eyes again.

A puff of warm air over her exposed apex was the only warning she got before she felt the pliant heat of his tongue sweep over her overstimulated folds, causing her to squeal in surprise. Strong hands slipped under her thighs and wrapped around them to restrain her bucking hips as he began to explore her most intimate place with languid strokes of his tongue. Orihime couldn't stop the moans that kept falling from her lips as his wet muscle slid into her liquid heat, swirling and twisting within her at an agonizingly slow pace. It felt so amazing that she couldn't help but get lost in the sensations, unable to fight him even if she'd wanted to. He wasn't giving her a choice in the matter, holding her down as his mouth worked sinfully over her drenched folds.

A pleasured growl left his lips as the sweet tang of her nectar coated his tongue. The scent of her arousal was strong in the air, and he found it wonderfully intoxicating. Her velvety folds were absolutely drenched, betraying how much she had enjoyed the way he had touched her breasts, and she seemed to be getting wetter every time he slipped his tongue inside her. He could hear her, now muffled by her hands, moans and felt her hips rocking pleadingly against his mouth. Although he tried to keep his ministrations slow and teasing, her enthusiasm for his touch was quickly eroding his self control, causing him to lick and suckle at her soaking folds with increasing urgency.

Orihime pressed the back of her hands to her mouth but it did little to muffle her moans. Oh, who cared if everyone in the apartment building heard. She had been trying to keep silent, but his mouth was doing the most incredible things to her, and already she could feel the pressure growing low in her belly, a tension that when released would send her careening into the blissful depths of release. She could hear soft growls and grunts coming from him, as well as the wet smacking of his lips against her.

Her sex was quivering as he lavished it with his tongue, muscles contracting when he pushed his tongue inside. Her responsive body was trying to pull him in deeper and fill up the aching void within, but his tongue only teased, making her moan and whimper and cry out in rapid succession.

"Ahhh!" the girl cried, fire suddenly running through her veins and sizzling over her nerve endings as he shifted his attention from her opening to her clit. Her hands tore at the covers mindlessly, fisting in the blankets of the couch as pleasure streaked through her.

He let his tongue slide free of her folds to slick over her throbbing pearl, smirking as her hips immediately arched off the couch at the contact, a sharp cry filling the room. He tapped and swirled his tongue around it, flicked over it again and again while taking care to be gentle with the sensitive button.

He took the swollen little bud in his mouth and suckled it softly, delighting in the way it made her whole body shudder. Although her hands hid her face from sight, he could imagine her pleasured expressions as he devoured her with a ravenous, unstoppable hunger.

He began to switch back and fourth, plunging his tongue into her molten core before sweeping it over her clit, sucking at her plump outer lips, then her tight, pink pearl, before doing it all over again. The hollow noted with pride that her moans were continuous, his name falling from her lips in breathless cries. Her sex was absolutely soaked, her juices plentiful enough to drip from her opening, and he could tell she was close to her peak.

With one last lick he crawled back up her body, his legs straddling her again. The woman beneath him looked disheveled, disoriented by all the pleasure he had wrought on her, but the unconscious grind of her pelvis against his told him she was anything but satisfied.

Orihime felt him pull away and mourned the loss of such wonderful sensations. Her cloudy hazel eyes focused on his face when he sat up. His mouth and chin were slicked with her juices, but he didn't seem to mind at all as he hovered over her, eyes drinking in her features before lowering his head for another kiss. She could taste herself on his lips and moaned at the eroticism. As kiss turned increasingly passionate, and Orihime linked her hands behind his neck, moaning into the kiss as raw need continued to pulse in her core.

He knew he couldn't wait much longer, though he'd love to torture her more, He was painfully hard, his length throbbing in his pants as he pressed against her. Quickly, he got rid of his pants and boxers, the only two barriers left between them.

He gently pushed her back before dragging his length over her slit. She was so damn wet, so hot and ready for him, and the way she gasped and trembled made her even sexier. He rocked back and forth, dragging the length of his shaft over her swollen folds. His hands bruisingly gripped shaking thighs as he watched her fevered reaction. He knew he had to be careful with her now, King would be very upset if he hurt her more than needed, and she was most definitely a virgin. His ministrations earlier would help, but... it would still hurt for the princess.

Flushing in embarrassment, Orihime squirmed underneath his fiery gaze. In a split second, however, she looked up when feeling a sudden change of lighting. She felt her throat go dry as she saw the hollow tower over her, his back hunched elegantly over her small frame. His face, smooth, and handsome, was mere centimeters from hers. His lips brushed against her plump ones teasingly. She felt her toes curl when feeling the tip of his manhood slip in between her folds and into her hot core, but not enough to feel him fully.

"You are ours." he repeated.

"No one shall ever be able to bring you such pleasure, but us," he continued in his low, sensual voice. He braced himself on his shoulders, one hand planted on each side of Orihime's head, capturing her effectively.

His short hair stuck to his nape and to his broad shoulders, Their eyes were pinned: emerald gazing at gold with such intensity. This sudden intensity that was surging between them caused Orihime to feel short of breath. Her lips parted and before she realized it, were firmly sealed with the thin lips of the hollow. Her eyes gazed up at ember eyes and widened even more so, gasping against his lips as she felt a painfully large erection deeply embed itself inside of her.

Taking the opportunity, he once again gave her a scathing kiss, groaning at the splendid, delicious friction of his manhood finally being inside of the girl. Her silky muscles were heaven-sent, but he held still as she tore and clamped around him, her eyes shut in agony. Every part of his manhood felt thoroughly massaged, caressed, and squeezed enticingly, but he didn't move. Finally, he slowly withdrew until the tip was left inside, and thrust back in firmly, raising not only a gasp from the girl beneath him, but a grunt from himself.

The friction was unbelievable. She could almost feel every ridge of his manhood and the movement of every pulse that raced through it. It was intoxicating and arousing. When Orihime felt him thrust inside of her, she gave a loud moan.

"So fucking tight…" he moaned; his eyes clenched as he withdrew himself slowly. His arms trembled ever the slightest as he felt Orihime's core squeeze him tightly, trying to keep him from retreating. It was so exquisite yet excruciating at the same time. Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead.

Their movements were slow at first, almost tender. Hot, moist skin against hot, moist skin…the kiss of intimate parts…the scarce, fleeting of chaste kisses between two gasping mouths mixed with deep, sensual kisses that were both fiery and bruising. Oxygen felt sparse and few as mutual pants steamed up the cool air that surrounded them. Orihime mewled and gasped every time he retreated before groaning and releasing a moan as he rammed forward. His thrusts were merciless, careening her overboard as unique sensations continuously came forth.  
"What would you like, princess?" The hollow asked against her neck before thrusting again.

"M…More! F-Faster," Orihime moaned out against his ear. Wrapped up in feeling that coil heatedly tightened within her abdomen be released, she left all pretences of innocence at the door.

She ran her hands up his back, delighting in how it was flexing underneath her gentle touch. He let loose a groan as he felt Orihime's hands expertly touch his most sensitive areas, massaging the base of his neck before trailing down his spine. Her healing hands continued their cursed yet pleasurable torture, raking her fingernails over his sensitive flesh.

"As you wish." Grasping her trembling hips firmly, he began to pound into her, his pace increasing. Hands falling to place over his own grasping ones, Orihime began to moan louder at the deeper penetration that seemed to awake a new sense of awareness in her. Peering up through her lowered eyelashes, Orihime took in the half-lowered gaze of the the hollow above her, the way he continued to gasp as he moved, thrusting in and out. She took in the way his short spiky hair stuck to his sweat-drenched skin, the way his muscles flexed as he moved…  
How would Ichigo take all of this? That she had just given away her virginity, and willingly, _very_ willingly, to his hollow? Was the hollow even going to tell him? Was _she_ going to have to tell him?

Brought back to Earth by an unexpected thrust that hit a particularly sensitive spot, Orihime gave a loud scream. Her eyes were wide and helpless, pleading at smirking slanted orbs. Instant pleasure coursed up and down her body, sending her toes curling and her head dropping backward onto the couch cushions. He watched, transfixed, as he took in the light flush of her cheeks and the plump, dark red lips from many bruising kisses. Her large breasts in a cycle of bounces with every thrust, moving unintentionally with rhythm. The moment he sensed the sudden change in her body's arousing reactions to the last thrust, he refused to even withdraw more than halfway out of her body. Increasing his pace even more so, he grunted and moaned with every thrust, relishing in the frantic grasping of Orihime's hands as she shakily raced them up and down his strong arms.  
"…A…Ahh" she moaned out.

Orihime felt completely breathless, almost as if the air was being sucked out of her lungs. The coil was being tightened further, almost painfully. Every thrust that would hit that magic spot caused her to feel her breath hitch up in her throat, her breath quickening as she tried to take in air yet didn't succeed. Her back began to arch upward –an invisible rope wrapped around her upper torso, tugging upward until her position almost bordered on being uncomfortable.

He loved the way she looked before release. Closing his eyes, he threw his head back and gave a pent-up yell as he frantically thrust his hips forward. His hands grasped Orihime's bottom and angled it upward, lifting her lower body with him, almost causing Orihime to hang upside down by only a few inches. Orihime's fingers weaved into the soft couch cushions, seeking an anchor to keep her from completely being swept off of her feet.

"A...Ahh Ichigo," she rasped out, her breath quickening. She kept moaning the King's name, a habit he'd have to break her of. _Later_.

"God damn it…" he hissed heatedly.

His fingers dug near painfully into her thigh and his thrusts became faster, deeper, his rhythm breaking completely as he neared release. The primal, animalistic nature of it excited Orihime and she felt a building pressure deep within, the tightening coil of heat in her core. He buried his face against her neck, and the muscles in his back tensed and convulsed under her hands.  
He felt as if he was being shoved off of a steep, slippery cliff before falling into crashing, chaotic waves. The strong stirring in him, the stiffening of his lower back quickly sent off warning signals. Similar to small white lights exploding behind his eyelids, he growled out Orihime's name, thrusting to the answering, desperate squeeze of her core.

Her voice moaned the king's name again, and the sound of her enraptured voice brought him closer faster. Especially when the heat of her center blazed against him along with the wetness, seeping down onto the couch. He didn't need to see the glazed over look in her eyes to know she was so extremely close.

A moment later, a broken groan escaped him and he thrust hard against her once, then again…the force of it felt so unexpectedly good that Orihime cried out sharply in surprised rapture, and on the third time she fell over the edge as well. Incoherent sounds of ecstasy were forced from her throat and she trembled and writhed against him until the waves of heat and pleasure slowly faded.

They remained locked together, motionless as their pounding hearts slowed and their breathing evened. Orihime lowered her shaky thighs from around his hips and lightly ran her hands softly down his back, moving to heal the wounds she had inflicted there.

"Don't..." he whispered. She turned her face into his neck and breathed in his scent with a sigh, not caring anymore. He also stirred, released his bruising grip on her hip and lifting his weight from her. Orihime slipped to sleep on the couch, leaving the hollow to cover her up and leave her with a gift, smirking. He pulled on his pants, zipping the fly and buttoning them back up. Orihime stirred, but didn't turn to see what he was doing, snuggling back into the blanket he had laid overtop of her naked form.

He checked the door to make sure it was locked and shut off all the lights, then exited out the window, using a tiny bit of power to lock it after he was gone. It wouldn't save her from hollows, and he couldn't save her from himself and Ichigo, but it would at least save her from normal humans' shit.

Ichigo awoke to the smell of blood and sweat, not an uncommon experience for him, but the experience of smelling like flowers was new. He could sense a reiatsu in the room, one that was familiar to him, but different, somehow. _Inoue..._

Had the hollow gotten out? He went into the bathroom, intending to splash water on his face and calm down, but when he saw the blood on his lips, his eyes widened in worry. _What the hell did you do to Inoue-san?_ He demanded of the hollow inside of him.

The hollow darkly chuckled, satisfied with himself. **Nothing she didn't want.**

"Kon! It's an emergency!" He slipped into his shinigami form and rushed out the window, heading down side streets to Inoue's house at a breakneck pace. He didn't know what he'd do if she was hurt because of him... or dead.

Ichigo felt like a pervert peeking in the window of her apartment, but it was what was needed. The bedroom was empty, so he moved to the living room, afraid of what he'd find. Surprisingly, all that he saw was a peacefully sleeping Inoue, her chest rising steadily underneath the blanket she was covered by. _Thank god. Now what did you do to her?  
_**I don't think you've been nearly observant enough, my dear King.** The hollow started sarcastically. **In fact, I don't think you've properly assessed the princess' situation at all.** There was an echoing laugh in Ichigo's mind.

Ichigo examined the rest of the apartment. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the white bits of clothing that littered the floor, cast bright in the pale moonlight. A white bra, striped panties, and what looked like the remains of her school shirt. **Understand now, dumbass? **Ichigo didn't know if he wanted to. Did Inoue-san and his hollow... have... no... it couldn't be. Right?

The princess rolled over in her sleep, unconciously snuggling into the full back of the couch. The movement bared her neck, and with Ichigo's sharp eyesight, he could see the bite mark that lingered there. The hollow let the memories Ichigo was missing from his day flood back to him bit by bit, showing Ichigo that his precious Inoue-san wasn't quite as innocent as she made it out to be.

Ichigo was unaware of Orihime's stirring, startled awake by the fluctuating reiatsu outside her home. Her hazel eyes met Ichigo's now normal ones through the glass pane, and his eyes widened as she moved to get up, wrapping her blanket around her carefully.

_Uh oh._  
**Uh oh my ass. You can fucking thank me later, asshole.**

**A/N:** So, my first Bleach fic, probably with more to come. I know I've been straying a lot from my normal fandom, but I can't help it XD


End file.
